Chronology
A chronology and timeline of events in the world of Detroit: Become Human. pre-1960 *1915: Birth of Arnold Brook."Shades of Color" *1917: Zlatko Andronikov's family flees the revolution in Russia. 1960s *1963: Birth of Carl Manfred (July 13). 1970s *1978: Birth of Michael Brinkley (January 24), Amanda Stern (May 14). 1980s *1980: Birth of Gordon Penwick (June 10). *1982: Birth of Jeffrey Fowler (August 8). *1985: Birth of Hank Anderson (September 6), Cristina Warren (September 15). *1988: Birth of Joseph Sheldon (August 14), Gary Kayes (December 3). *1989: Birth of Derek Myers (May 7), Ben Collins (September 12). 1990s *1991: Birth of Zlatko Andronikov (September 21). *1992: Birth of Douglas Mitchell (August 10). *1993: Birth of Rose Chapman (March 31). *1999: Birth of Elizabeth Wilson (March 25), John Phillips (October 11). *1994: Birth of Captain Allen (December 2). *1995: Birth of Todd Williams (September 21). *1998: Death of Arnold Brook. *1999: Birth of Isaac Falone (March 10). 2000s *2000: Birth of Michael Webb (September 9). *2001: Birth of Jimmy Peterson (February 1), Caroline Phillips (May 23). *2002: Birth of Elijah Kamski (July 17), Gavin Reed (October 7). *2005: Birth of Rosanna Cartland (December 12). *2009: Birth of Nathan Clark (August 18). 2010s *2010: Birth of Leo Manfred (March 21). *2013: Birth of Adam Chapman (August 5). *2018: Elijah Kamski founds CyberLife, creates first androids. 2020s *2021: RT600 "Chloe" released. *2022: RT600 Chloe first android to pass the Turing Test. ST200 "Chloe" released, first industrially produced android. *2024: CyberLife starts the commercial production of androids. *2027: CyberLife sells 1 millionth android. Release of JB100 OR Andy (12-2027). Death of Amanda Stern (February 23). *2028: Red Ice Task Force dismantles a Red Ice network (reported on February 3). Birth of Emma Phillips (September 2). Release of EM400 (2028), Jerry (06-2028). *2028 or 2029: United States pass the Android Act. *2029: Hank Anderson promoted to lieutenant (reported on August 22). Birth of Cole Anderson (September 23). Release of PC200 and PM700. 2030s *2030: CyberLife reaches market valuation of $850bn. Release of TR400 OR Luther(01-2030), URS12 Android Bear (10-2030). *2031: Androids introduced into the United States military and Michigan law enforcement. Release of WR600(OR Ralph?) and PJ500 (2031), Josh (11-2031). Birth of Sumo (April 2031). Red Ice Task Force seizes boat with nearly 1t Red Ice (reported on November 23). *2032: Release of AX400 OR Kara (04-2032). *2033: Elijah Kamski named Century's "Man of the Century". Release of YK500 OR Alice (07-2033). *2034: Release of PL600 (2034), Simon (02-2034). *2035: Release of "Traci"s WR400 and HR400 (2035), North (10-2035). Death of Cole Anderson (October 11). *2036: Cristina Warren elected President of the United States. Release of KL900 OR Lucy, Rupert (possibly plus WB200?). Reported missing: Simon (February 16), Rupert (October 11). *2038: the year Detroit: Become Human takes place. 2038 The year 2038 is the temporal setting of Detroit: Become Human. *global population 10 billion. January February *first DCPD case file about deviants ("dates back nine months") March April May June July August *RK800 "Connor" released (08-2038). *Aug 15th: Chapter: The Hostage. **Daniel takes Emma Phillips hostage. **Death of John Phillips, Antony Deckart. September *09/14: An android waiter (AV500 #234 777 821) in Fast Coney Dogs attacks Charles Bell and escapes. October *10/04: Gordon Lopez's android (AL series) disappears. North deviates and escapes. *10/22: An android (AP700 #480 913 802) attacks her owner Sarah Cornwal, the house, and escapes. *10/??: Carlos Ortiz killed by Carlos' Android. November *Nov 5th: Chapters: Shades of Color, A New Home, The Painter, Partners, Stormy Night, Broken, Fugitives **CyberLife zoo opens in Detroit. *Nov 6th: Chapters: The Interrogation, From the Dead, Waiting for Hank..., On the Run, The Nest, Russian Roulette, Spare Parts, The Eden Club **Death of Michael Graham. *Nov 7th: Chapters: The Bridge, The Stratford Tower *Nov 8th: Chapters: Public Enemy, Midnight Train, Capitol Park *Nov 9th: Chapters: Meet Kamski, Freedom March, Last Chance, Connor, Crossroads *Nov 10th: Chapters: Night of the Soul, Battle for Detroit *Nov 11th: Chapters: Battle for Detroit December Notes *Life dates for humans usually found in their "ID" in-game or the Extras Gallery. The latter is the source for many android release dates. Note that an android model's release date does not automatically equal the manufacturing date of a specific individual of that model. *'NOTE': am still figuring out the release dates, which apply to model and which to individuals. "The Hostage" "A New Home" "The Painter" "Partners" "Stormy Night" "Broken" "The Interrogation" "Fugitives" "From the Dead" "Waiting for Hank..." "On the Run" "Jericho" "The Nest" "Time to Decide" "Zlatko" "Russian Roulette" "Spare Parts" "The Eden Club" "The Pirates' Cove" "The Bridge" "The Stratford Tower" "Public Enemy" "Midnight Train" "Capitol Park" "Meet Kamski" "Freedom March" "Last Chance, Connor" "Crossroads" "Night of the Soul" "Battle for Detroit" Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Kara and YK500 Extras, Artworks / Videos / Soundtrack / Gallery / Magazines / Survey: Detroit: Become Human Extras Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Detroit Today #35, "How Androids Alter Your Brain" References Category:Detroit: Become Human